Julieta Mira Artmesia
“Edward you traitor. For betraying our vow, I will not rest until I personally remove that head of yours and burn the foundation of Die Walkure to the ground. Please prepare yourself.” ― Julieta Mira Artemisia Julieta Mira Artemisia is one of the main antagonists of the series. She is the Vice Director of GHQ and views herself as the mightiest of all wizards. Personality & Character Julieta is generally portrayed as a calm and intelligent individual. She rarely, if ever, shows any kind of pain other than mild irritation, even when she is cut by any sharp object she would not show any expression of pain. In battle, she becomes a sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since she lives by the philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She has no issues with killing innocent individuals achieve a goal and rationalizes her behavior with her philosophy. Julieta is known to treat her subordinates well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspires their intense loyalty and devotion; this makes her followers the strongest offensive force of the GHQ. Julieta does not seem to tolerate failure and has been shown to threaten or even amputate the limbs of her subordnates if she is not impressed with their work. She is manipulative and cunning and has little regard for anything she deems unworthy of her and Sancraid's cause. Like Sancraid, she rarely shows any visible signs of fear or anger in most situations. Being GHQ's Second in command, she has a lot of control over the organization and is shown to act on her own initiative on more than one occasion. She is more than willing to take matters into her own hands when she feels her subordinates has failed. Other than Satan, she does not trust anyone else and does not fully believe anything she doesn't witness herself. It is eventually revealed that she was one of the people who helped Satan start the foundation for the creation of GHQ. Julieta is very loyal towards Satan and his cause and does not tolerate anyone or anything that gets in the way of his mission. For this reason, she shows a great amount of animosity towards Baldwin for his leaving the GHQ after he discovered Satan's true intentions. She took this as a betrayal and vowed to cut off his head and burn the very foundation of Die Walkure to the ground. As he was the only one who was able to elicit anger from Julieta, this seems to hint that the two were close friends. Although she is unabashedly bloodthirsty, she keeps it from from dominating herself and her judgment, putting her job first. She is rather prideful and arrogant about being the Strongest Magic User to exist and states that she made a vow never to lose to an opponent, even if that opponent is a God. She appears to be completely convinced of her own invincibility, claiming no one in the world can defeat her and claiming without doubt that she could kill all of the CPUs even if all of them joined against her. Like Satan, she also has a hate for Deities of any sort, going as far as to say that gods are a distortion that must be eliminated in the revision of reality. Julieta also has a habit of continuously stating her title to others. Powers and Abilities Living up to her title, Julieta is considered to be a very powerful magic user, one who even puts many of those in the Mage's Association and in GHQ's forces to shame. She is often described by both her subordinates and enemies as something that shouldn't exist in this world, as her abilities are on an entirely different level than any human. She is said to have a total of eight Realizers implanted inside of her body, resulting in an increase in her magical abilities, however, even without the Realizers, her abilities would still be exceptionally superior to most Magi. She is able to deploy powerful Territories which are capable of lifting up two buildings from the ground and throw them at a high distance. She also uses her Territories to ricochet her long range blast attacks to increase her chances of shooting her opponents down. Her main offensive attack is ' which is a volley of rapidly fired beams of light each with an high power of attack. Each beam is a deadly spell on the level of High Thaumaturgy with three times a ordinary Mage's entire amount of magical energy, capable of destroying the body of an Angel, something which was noted to be difficult by conventional weapons. The result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching red. Her CR-Unit is ' which is Julieta's personally made for her own use. It is often made distinct by it's platinum hue and the large Territory she can generate with her mind. It's armaments is ', A large golden laser blade, powerful enough to slice through Valonium with great ease, and a cannon called ' which is attached to the back of Marchosias. While both weapons are easily dangerous on their own, together, they become one disastrous weapon. When combined together, the two weapons form a bow which can generate golden arrows of light she can use for a spell called, Sägebrecht Apocrypha. It is a spell which involves Julieta nocking two golden arrows, a complaint to the gods, she aims them at the sky as they begin to shine, before releasing them at a great enough speed that they pierce through the clouds while leaving behind a glittering trail. Shortly after, there comes a faint light filling the sky and a sound similar to falling rain, but instead of it being a rain of water, it is a rain of arrows of light as if the enemy is immersed in a downpour. As the arrows rain down, they soon explode upon contact with the surface, causing catastrophic destruction to the area within a two mile radius. It was this attack that almost killed Purple Heart and Amethyst Heart in one of GHQ's first attacks, and caused enough damage to planeptune. For this reason, she is known as the World's Mightiest Wizard. Category:Female Category:GHQ Members Category:Antagonists Category:Wizards